Rules to surviving Cybertronians, NEST, the Weapons and Faelan
by Wolfenden
Summary: And yes she gets her own warning. Any girl who created the Weapons, can Spark new Cybertronians and is a trigger happy, blade wielding pyromaniac deserves her own S.W.A.T. response team, never mind a warning. Yes I joined the rules fic bandwagon, buts its so much fun to do!
1. Rules 1-10

**Yeah I know everyone seems to do a rules fic but I really could not resist!**

**They're not really in chronological order, mostly, but if you guys have any ideas for any rules to add please tell me, I'm not gonna update this regularly since I'm more concerned with writting Soul in a Spark but I just thought this would be a fun little thing for when I have the inspiration.**

**So yeah tell me if you guys think up any rules to add.**

**By the way the bits in brackets are usually comments from Lennox and Epps, occasionally Faelan but since she's invovled in about half the rules... *shrugs*.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules to surviving Cybertronians, N.E.S.T., the Weapons and Faelan.<strong>

**(And yes she gets her own warning. Any girl who created the Weapons, can Spark new Cybertronians and is a trigger happy, blade wielding pyromaniac deserves her own S.W.A.T. response team, never mind a warning.)**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Whenever Jazz and Faelan start cackling together run for the fucking hills!<strong>

_Everyone froze as the sound of cackling came over the intercom, Epps and Lennox exchanged uneasy glances while the Autobots fidgeted for a moment._

_"You know, I need to go on patrol," mumbled Optimus hurriedly transforming into his alt-mode._

_"I'll go with you," insisted Ratchet. "Need to be more active and get out of the med-bay for a bit."_

_Ironhide shot them betrayed looks as they both peeled out of the hanger at high speed, he glanced down when he saw movement on the floor and scooped up the two humans before they could make a run for it._

_"Oh no you don't, if I have to deal with them so do you," he growled._

_"Come on man! Don't make us deal with those two!" cried Epps, Will just sighed in resignation._

_Meanwhile in the security room Jazz and Faelan were watching the cameras with amusement._

_"I really don't know what that says about our reputation," mused Faelan watching Epps trying to escape Ironhide so he could run away._

_"It says we are amazing," said Jazz cackling again. "Don't even need to do anything to scare anyone."_

_Behind them Barricade shuddered and went back to fiddling with a data file to try and ignore them, these two were terrifying because they didn't even need to try to scare others. He was very glad he'd switched to the Autobots now, although he was sort of looking forward to seeing what they'd do to Decepticons on the battlefield._

* * *

><p><strong>2) The Weapons are violent and overprotective so don't piss offhit on/hurt/insult Faelan in front of them.**

_"I don't see why a kid is so high up the command chain," grumbled one of the new recruits. "It's not right her being able to order us around." He didn't notice the soldiers around him go silent as Sirius and Lupus came up behind him glaring. "I mean-"_

_"I'd think very carefully before finishing that sentence."_

_He froze and turned slowly, the feral twins had both pulled out their gauntlets and were flexing their hands menacingly._

_He gulped nervously. "Well I'm not wrong-"_

_The other soldiers all scattered as the twins growled and pounced on the man. The next five minutes were filled with screaming until Ratchet came to see what all the noise was about and ordered them to bring the fool to the med-bay. _

_"What did he say?"_

_"He insulted Our Lady."_

_"Ah… I'll tell Ironhide in time for training."_

* * *

><p><strong>3) Never mind the Weapons, don't flirt with Faelan full stop. Just don't. It isn't worth the pain.<strong>

_Faelan twitched and continued glaring at one of the new tech guys who had decided to hit on her, she was seriously going to hit him soon if he didn't shut up._

_"So did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_

_Good grief._

_"Do you have a map? I'm getting lost in your eyes."_

_Unfortunately her glaring didn't seem to be discouraging him._

_"Do you have a mirror in your pocket? Because I can see myself in your pants."_

_Ok that's it._

_When Optimus lectured her later about not attacking fellow N.E.S.T. members and putting them in the med-bay for two weeks she sat there in silence until he asked what exactly the man had done._

_She grimaced. "He wouldn't take a hint. Those were worse pick up lines than Sam's, and I didn't think that was possible."_

_"He was trying to… court you?" asked Optimus unsure._

_She scowled, "I think it was more along the lines of wanting to fuck me but yeah kinda." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Be glad he only did it when I was alone, Jazz would have castrated him."_

_Prime winced, yes his lieutenant would have done a lot worse than breaking his nose and both arms._

* * *

><p><strong>4) Don't piss off Ratchet. He's the medic and knows exactly how to dismantle you. Humans are not excluded.<strong>

_Everyone froze as a roar of rage came from the direction of the med-bay._

_"SIDESWIPE!"_

_Faelan blinked and looked up at Jazz who was smirking smugly._

_"Told you we wouldn't get blamed."_

_She snickered and turned to look as Sideswipe came haring into the hanger with a look of sheer panic on his face._

_"Hide me!"_

_Ironhide snorted and moved back to lean against the wall. "No way, if you pissed off the Hatchet then you deserve whatever is coming."_

_"I didn't do anything!"_

_"And exactly who else would glue all my data pads to the desk?" growled Ratchet stomping into the hanger looking furious._

_Seeing everyone turn to look at him Sideswipe whimpered. "Ok so maybe I've done that it the past but it wasn't me!"_

_Jazz sniggered and carefully crept out of the room carrying Faelan in one servo still listening to Sideswipe protest his innocence._

_"And that's why you don't piss off Ratchet," Jazz said. "Not unless you're sure you can blame someone else."_

_They paused frowning as there was abrupt silence from the hanger for a few seconds before…_

_"JAZZ! FAELAN! GET BACK HERE!"_

_"You said he wouldn't blame us!"_

_They glanced back and saw Ratchet speeding towards them in alt-mode with all sirens blaring. Jazz cursed and transformed around her so she landed in the front seat._

_"Shut up and let me drive! I don't want to be dismantled!"_

* * *

><p><strong>5) Don't get injured doing something stupid. Ratchet doesn't treat stupidity. Not without tying you down and lecturing you for four hours any way.<strong>

_Ratchet stared in disbelief at Sam who had reluctantly come to the med-bay when he couldn't fix it himself and people kept laughing at him._

_"Why the pit did you put a light bulb in your mouth?"_

_"Fhhlnn tddd mhhh buuu dsss fnnn shhh rdddd ohnnlnn."_

_"…What?"_

_Sam sighed and pulled out a note book and pen scribbling out his message._

_'Faelan told me about this thing she read online. It was about how you can fit a light bulb in your mouth but can't get it out. I wanted to see if it was true.' _

_Ratchet stared for a few moments more before pinching his nasal ridge, he didn't get paid enough for this… actually he didn't get paid at all._

_He scowled and strapped Sam down to the chair and started his lecture on idiotic ideas, especially ones that came from Fae, really he should know better!_

_Sam whimpered and tried to sink into the chair, he couldn't leave anyway because he needed Ratchet to remove the light bulb, his jaw was really starting to ache._

* * *

><p><strong>6) Don't make a big deal about Barricade and Blackout being Decepticons.<strong>

**a) They still half behave like Cons and have no qualms about threatening you.**

_"I'm just saying," complained one of the newbies. "They were Decepticons! How do we know they're really on our side?"_

_"You don't." The soldiers jumped and spun around to see Barricade and Blackout standing behind them and smirking._

_"W-well-"_

_"Listen fleshy," growled Blackout leaning close. "If you don't stop making a fuss about us being ex-Cons then we will show you why we were accepted as Cons in the first place."_

_"I'd like to use you as a stress ball," mused Barricade absently. Blackout shot him a disgusted look._

_"Seriously? Don't do that 'Cade, the blood gets everywhere and it takes forever to clean the bits of bone out of the gears."_

_THUD. They both glanced down to see the newbie passed out on the floor._

_"What did Splitskull suggest that one time?"_

_"What, locking them in a trunk so they think we've eaten them?"_

_"Yeah! Let's do that!" _

**b) Faelan and Jazz will take exception to it and prank the hell out of you.**

_Everyone on base was woken up the sound of high pitched screaming._

_Ratchet grumbled and made his way to the main hanger to see who was making that racket, and probably to throw a wrench at them to get them to shut up. What he found was Jazz and Faelan looking very smug, he groaned, what the pit had they done now?_

_"Alright, what did you do?"_

_"Just taught Sideswipe a little lesson," replied Faelan._

_Ratchet sighed, "What did _he_ do?"_

_They were saved from answering by Ironhide entering the hanger looking very amused. "Why is Sideswipe hanging from the ceiling by his pede covered in honey and feathers?"_

_Even Ratchet couldn't help the burst of laughter that escaped, well it was nice to see Sideswipe finally being the one pranked for once._

_Jazz gave them a sharp smile. "He was taunting Barricade for being a Con again."_

_"Ah."_

* * *

><p><strong>7) The two Cons are very grateful to Faelan for giving them a second chance and therefore very protective, do not say anything bad about her in front of them.<strong>

(If you do this in front of the Weapons and Jazz, Barricade and Blackout then you might as well throw yourself off a cliff because you are truly a lemming.) - Will.

(Yeah that did not end well.) - Epps.

(Those recruits wouldn't come near any of the Weapons or the ex-Con for weeks!) - Will.

(Then they got paranoid because Jazz kept pretending to nearly step on them.) - Epps.

(They should have really known better though.) - Will.

(*sigh* Well that's why we're making the rules, then everyone will know and we can avoid recruits spending weeks in the med-bay.) - Epps.

* * *

><p><strong>8) Do not upset the Sparklings, the Cybertronians will make training hell and Faelan is their adoptive carrier, she has the ferocity of a mother bear.<strong>

(This was actually terrifying.) - Epps.

(I don't know what they said but the next second Faelan was chasing them and Ironhide told me he came across her slapping him repeatedly a bit later.) - Will.

(And he didn't do anything?) - Epps.

(He said anyone who was stupid enough to upset the Sparklings where others could see had it coming to them.) - Will.

(Is he allowed to do that?) - Epps.

(Dunno but he sure as hell made training hell for that guy. Barricade and Blackout took great glee in targeting him in the mock battle.) - Will.

(*shudder* Scary.) - Epps.

* * *

><p><strong>9) Faelan, Bullseye, Blaze, Blast and Splitskull are not allowed near the fireworks on July 4th. The resulting explosion was very pretty but the damage to N.E.S.T's budget was not.<strong>

_Will and Optimus were giving the five perpetrators very stern looks._

_"Why did you even feel the need to enhance the fireworks?"_

_They exchanged sheepish looks. "Well… we were trying to do that really big one at the end of Bilbo's party in Lord of the Rings."_

_"I think you went overboard. There is a twenty feet crater in the middle of the air strip."_

_"Yeah we won't use as much glycerine next time."_

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Please give the ones left to the bomb squad to dispose of."_

* * *

><p><strong>10) Bubble wrap is banned.<strong>

_Faelan snickered as Bumblebee joined her. "Did you do it?"_

_"-__**Sure did- Now what?-**__" asked Bee looking curious._

_"Now we wait and see who we catch," she said peering round the corner, Bee crouched down so his head was slightly above her and inched round also._

_Faelan quickly whipped her head back and stuffed her fist into her mouth to stop her giggles. Ironhide was walking this way! Oh god this way going to be hilarious._

_Bumblebee looked down at her questioningly but she just waved a hand at him to keep watching._

_Suddenly there was a loud bang and they both stuck their heads out to see Ironhide with his cannons out looking around warily, then he took a step and another bang went off. The next five minutes had Ironhide jumping and rolling everywhere in a panic trying to figure out where, what sounded to him like gunshot, was coming from. The two perpetrators were in fits of laughter around the corner._

_Bubble wrap was awesome!_

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think?<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed I really enjoyed writing some of those rules, especially the fireworks one. **

**Wait until Wheeljack gets involved.**


	2. Rules 11-20

**Yay the next set of rules, I am having fun with this, please if anyone has any ideas they want to see feel free to let me know. **

**Again the rules aren't in chronological order and I edited the last chapter just so you knew who was making what comment on the rules.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>11) Don't prank Ratchet. He's the medic, we need him functional at all times. Also see rule 4.<strong>

(Did they not learn from last time? He tried to take Jazz to pieces when he finally caught them.) – Epps.

(Well apparently it's a standard rule the Autobots have because they have quite a few pranksters amongst their numbers. According to 'Hide its just there for the sake of being official though because the pranksters all ignore it anyway.) – Will.

(Well who else then, I know about Jazz, Faelan and Sideswipe…) – Epps.

(Sideswipe's twin Sunstreaker although he isn't here yet, Bumblebee is a bit, Skids and Mudflap, the rest are bots that aren't here yet.) – Will.

(But I've never seen them… damage Ratchet.)

(Ah, apparently Skids and Mudflap put clingfilm across the bottom of the medbay with glue once and it wrapped around Ratchet's legs making him crash to the floor and knock a few components loose as well as get the clingfilm all stuck in his leg mechanisms. He was furious when he woke up, Prime was pretty mad too and lectured them for hours.) – Will.

(Now that is one thing I don't want to see, a mad Optimus Prime would be one scary ass mother fucker.) – Epps.

(Yeah, 'Hide said they didn't pull anything for months after that and it scared the other pranksters into behaving for a while too.) – Will.

* * *

><p><strong>12) Don't aggravate the female personnel during 'that time of the month' (especially Maggie, Mikaela and Faelan).<strong>

_Maggie_

_Glen twitched nervously and inched his chair away from Maggie who was muttering angrily at the computer screen. She'd come storming in this morning in a very bad mood looking like she was going to bite the head off the first person to ask 'are you alright?' Glen was not going to volunteer._

_He tried not to groan as one of the newbie recruits came up to Maggie and began flirting shamelessly, she didn't tolerate such behaviour very well on a good day and with her current mood… he was beginning to wonder if he should literally duck and cover. He frowned as he realised the sound of tapping keys had stopped and risked a glance at Maggie. She'd closed her eyes and seemed to be taking deep, even breathes to keep calm, then she opened her eyes._

_Maggie abruptly stood up from her chair and spun around getting right in the newbie's face. "Look buster I will not tolerate such behaviour, especially not while I'm on duty and I'm not likely to accept it when I'm off duty either." She took a deep breath. "NOW PISS OFF AND LET ME DO MY WORK!"_

_There was dead silence as the man fled and Maggie took another deep breath before sitting back down looking a bit shaky. _

_Glen gulped before deciding that the health of his friend was more important. "Maggie?"_

_She sighed heavily "I'm sorry Glen, he was irritating, distracting me from my work and I'M ON MY BLOODY PERIOD."_

_He coloured slightly before hurriedly yanking a draw open and pulling out a bar of chocolate. "Here."_

_"...Thanks Glen, you're the best."_

_Mikaela_

_Will raised an eyebrow and crouched down to look under the table. "What are you doing?"_

_Blaze and Blast, who were both hiding under the table, jumped slightly and spun to look at him._

_"Oh… hi Will," muttered Blaze his eyes darting around the room cautiously._

_"Erm you haven't seen Mikaela have you?" asked Blast looking a bit scared._

_"… No… Why?"_

_They both shuddered. "We decided to prank her this morning, only we didn't realise…"_

_"She's on her period."_

_Will bit back a snort, oh boy._

_"She started throwing anything within reach at us."_

_"It hurt, then she chased us for a bit."_

_"So now we're hiding."_

_Will laughed softly, that really was bad luck. "Well I hope you learned something from this."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Females are scary."_

_Faelan_

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

_Epps gulped nervously and backed away from Faelan's door, a very wise decision considering she'd just shot the door when he'd knocked on it to wake her up._

_He was calling back up._

_A few minutes later Jazz had arrived and looked amused, he didn't know why Epps had called but surely he wasn't that scared of Fae. Then he saw the bullet hole in the door._

_"Ah. What did you do?"_

_"Nothing! I was just waking her up for the day, she'd usually up by now."_

_Jazz stared at the door in contemplation trying to think if she'd ever displayed similar behaviour before, she didn't really get moody, trigger happy yes but not… oh._

_"She won't be leaving her room today."_

_Epps looked confused. "Why?"_

_"Period. You don't want to deal with her like this." Epps paled and pulled out his radio. "What are you doing?"_

_"Warning everyone, last thing we need is a pissy, trigger happy Faelan." _

* * *

><p><strong>13) We know Faelan and some of the Weapons have a thing about rollerblades and can use them in practically any situation. But they are also crazy and not really human (Faelan is classed as supernatural) and can therefore pull off things we humans can't.<strong>

_Will and Ironhide watched with amusement as a group of soldiers all strapped rollerblades on and went over to the assault course._

_"What are they doing?" asked Ironhide slightly bemused._

_Will snorted. "Apparently Faelan, Whistle and Shriek did the course in rollerblades yesterday. Got the highest scores and impressed everyone watching with their speed and accuracy, not to mention their flexibility at some points," he explained. "Now they want to try." _

_The two stared for a few moments more._

_"They do realise that those lot are insane and nowhere near normal in terms of ability right?" queried Ironhide as they watched a couple of the group work up the nerve and set off._

_"I think they tend to forget until they do something bizarre in front of them again," mused Will as the first soldier cursed tripping over a rope. "Selective forgetfulness."_

_There was a big pile up now as the soldiers were unused to the skates and unable to avoid those who had already fallen._

_"We need a set of stairs." The two jumped slightly as they hadn't realised Faelan had appeared to watch too._

_"… why stairs?" asked Ironhide wary of this being some human thing he was unaware of._

_"To see if they're related to slinkies."_

_ Will was snickering by this point and had turned away to hide his laughter._

_"Slinkies?"_

_"Well its funny watching them fall like this, but we need stairs for slinkies. Some people are like slinkies, basically useless but so amusing to watch fall down the stairs."_

_Ironhide burst out laughing. "I think I can add stairs to the course."_

* * *

><p><strong>14) Don't get Faelan started on fanfiction and her fandoms, its mildly terrifying.<strong>

_Jazz winced as Faelan squealed in joy looking at something on her laptop._

_"What's got you so giddy?" asked Epps looking over, because god everyone had heard that squeal._

_"One of my favourite stories has finally been updated!"_

_"Err, do you mean a book?" asked Fig looking confused._

_The look she gave him was so dead pan, as if she couldn't believe he had just said that. "No, one of the stories I read on fanfiction."_

_Will frowned. "I might regret this but… what is fanfiction?" he asked not seeing Jazz rapidly shaking his helm. Jazz sighed and turned off his audio receptors, he loved Faelan he really did, but he could not survive her obsession with fanfiction, it was bad for his sanity and he really needed that._

_Faelan gaped at them for a moment before realising that he was being completely serious and that by the looks on everyone else's faces they were just as clueless. She straightened up and quickly brought up the main page on her laptop before plugging it into the projector in the rec room._

_"Don't worry boys, allow me to educate you."_

_For some reason they all had an acute feeling of doom right now._

_Hours later once Faelan had shut down her laptop and left the room Jazz finally turned his audios back on. "Please don't bring up fanfiction again, there's only so much I can take."_

_Epps twitched and moaned. "God, I won't be able to think about some of those movies and books in the same way ever again."_

_Most of the other soldiers were looking a bit shell shocked and a few as twitchy as Epps._

_"Especially the male characters," muttered Will blushing slightly._

_Jazz nodded, "Yeah, she's obsessed with yaoi, don't bring up that either." _

_"We won't."_

_"Just be grateful she's concentrating on fictional characters and not trying to pair up people she knows."_

_Somebody whimpered._

* * *

><p><strong>15) Do not mention yaoi near Faelan, she is a rabid fangirl, it will melt your brain.<strong>

_Will tried not to fidget as Faelan stared at him, she had been staring for the last ten minutes and he was beginning to wonder whether she'd learned to sleep standing up with her eyes open._

_"It's such a shame." He startled slightly and refocused back on her confused._

_"Pardon?"_

_"It's a shame you're married… and human."_

_"I'm sure I'll regret this but… why?"_

_"Coz I really think Ironhide has the hots for you."_

_"…"_

_She beamed at him._

_"…" THUMP._

_"Ratchet! Will fainted, I think he's sick!"_

* * *

><p><strong>16) Tinsel is banned.<strong>

(This is so not fair.) – Epps.

(I know, Annie was really excited about being able to decorate such a huge space.) – Will.

(To be fair a couple of the guys just wanted to decorate for Christmas so they wouldn't be so bummed about being stuck on base.) – Epps.

(It would have been a great idea if Skids and Mudflap hadn't got involved.) – Will.

(Really they should have seen that one coming.) – Epps.

(I know, they got into a fight as usual and got tangled in all the tinsel. It took Ratchet hours to get it all out of their gears.) – Will.

(Couldn't he have just banned them from going near it instead of banning it from base?) – Epps.

(I think he's wary after the stunt Fae and Bee pulled with the bubble wrap, he didn't want to give them any more ideas.) – Will.

(Still sucks.) – Epps.

* * *

><p><strong>17) Phoenix and Dragon are soul mates, this is a very special and profound bond, inappropriate comments will not be tolerated.<strong>

_"So they're… gay?" asked one of the new recruits throwing a furtive glance at Phoenix and Dragon who were standing with some of the other Weapons across the hanger._

_Epps frowned. "I guess, they're soul mates so the fact that they're both guys doesn't really come up. They're like fated to be together and that's all there is to it."_

_"But they are both guys."_

_"Why does it matter?" asked Epps beginning to get annoyed. "Look, it's a very profound bond that we are incapable of understanding so I don't recommend hassling them about it."_

_"If you do I will refer you to Ironhide for extra training," said Faelan coming up behind them._

_"Err…"_

_"He will drive you to the ground and then hand you over to Phoenix and Dragon who will basically perform legal torture on you," she finished grinning ferally._

_The recruit gulped nervously and turned white. _

_"Those two love each other, they have died for each other, the fact that they are both male has no bearing on their relationship." She gave him a sharp smile. "So please keep your comments to yourself, they are unwanted."_

_Epps gave her a wink as the recruit whimpered and edged away from her as quickly as possible without looking like he was running from a teenage girl. _

* * *

><p><strong>18) Don't tease Ironhide about Annabelle. Please.<strong>

(This would have been funny if I didn't think 'Hide was seriously going to kill that guy.) – Will.

(Yeah I mean a bit of teasing is ok but he really should have known better, they've all done training with Ironhide so they know what he's like plus teasing him about _your_ daughter? Talk about suicidal.) – Epps.

(Oh he totally deserved it.) – Faelan.

(Well I know it's amusing how much of a pushover he is when it comes to Annie but 'Hide is practically made of guns and has a real short temper, it was obvious how it was going to end.) – Will.

(Well at least you know Annie is always going to be cared for if something happens to you.) – Faelan.

(True, I almost want a Decepticon to try kidnap her, they'd be absolutely obliterated.) – Epps.

(If you even suggest that _I _will shoot you, never mind what 'Hide will do.) – Will.

* * *

><p><strong>19) Epps, I don't know what you said to the new recruits but don't make them think Faelan is useless in a fight.<strong>

(Seriously dude what the hell did you say to them?) – Will.

(Nothing! I just said that she's the Autobots' ambassador and that they're very protective of her!) – Epps.

(Well somehow they translated that to 'she's a pencil pusher who knows nothing about fighting and should just stay behind a desk'.) – Will.

(Crap.) – Epps.

(Yeah.) – Will.

(So is that why there was a sudden influx of people being admitted to the infirmary?) – Epps.

(Oh yeah, Faelan does not take being called a useless pencil pusher very well.) – Will.

(… Damn. I'm surprised some of those guys can still walk then.) – Epps.

(Apparently Burke walked past and managed to pull her off the last lot.) – Will.

(Balls of steel man. Balls of steel.) - Epps.

* * *

><p><strong>20) The sugar intake of both Faelan and Annabelle should be monitored closely. They're almost as terrifying as when Faelan is in a pyro mood.<strong>

_Faelan cheered running up to Lennox as he got out of the car. "How's my baby girl?" she cooed whisking Annabelle out of Will's arms leaving him staring at them confused for a moment. _

_Annabelle giggled and wrapped her arms around Faelan's neck in a hug, Faelan was one of her favourite 'minders' mainly because she was so much fun and let her do things the others wouldn't, plus the Weapons were always willing to play with her._

_"Come on Annie," she said shifting her slightly to sit on her hip. "Let's go have some fun."_

_For some reason Will felt a severe sense of dread as he watched them walk away giggling._

_Will groaned two hours later as the alarms all went off and Barricade came careening into the hanger looking terrified._

_"Hide you glitches!" he yelled as he ran past. Everyone stared after him in confusion and turned back when Jazz barrelled through after him._

_"Jazz?" The saboteur looked as panicked as anyone had ever seen him. _

_"Fae and Annabelle are sugar high," he moaned looking back furtively. _

_Will paled, Annabelle was bad enough on her own and he wasn't sure he ever wanted to see Faelan like that given how she was normally. _

_"How bad is it?"_

_"Well let's just say they have markers, honey, glue and cotton wool."_

_An hour later they'd managed the confine the two hyper girls to one room and took stock of the damage. Skids and Mudflap were a bit traumatised and not likely to go near the two for weeks if their screaming when they were mentioned was anything to go by. Ratchet's med-bay had been turned upside down and all his wrenches glued to the nearest surface, while Sideswipe had been drawn all over and had a multitude of cotton wool balls stuck to him making him look like some deformed snowman._

_"They are never allowed that much sugar again."_

* * *

><p><strong>MUWAHAHA oh i had writing some of those.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, please review and let me know if you have ideas for rules!**


End file.
